


More Than The Stars

by thebestfairymom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Death, I broke my own heart, I'm so sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sad Ending, This Does Not End Happily, ash x august, jess i hope you're proud, literally just angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestfairymom/pseuds/thebestfairymom
Summary: August knows there's no hope, but he has to tell Ash he loves them at least one more time.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Non-Binary Character
Kudos: 2





	More Than The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> August belongs to the very best person I know, Jess (@slytherin1318 on tumblr)  
> Also let's thank Jess for the prompt- Now proceed with the heartbreak

There was only one thought on his mind as he sat there, a puddle of blood pooling underneath him. If he could just reach his phone- Ah! A small victory in such a bleak situation. He didn’t have much time left, god he knew that so well, but he just needed so desperately to hear their voice one more time. 

So he dialed the number, worried for a second that there wouldn’t be an answer until he heard a small click and that adorable sleepy voice. 

“Mm- August? Love, what’s going on?” Ash sounded tired, and for a second August worried that he woke them. 

“I just wanted to hear your voice, darling. Did I wake you?” August did his best to sound casual, years of hiding the way he felt would hopefully come in handy on the phone call. But he was starting to feel tired. 

Ash hummed a reply, shifting to sit up as they moved the phone to their other ear. “No, I was just napping, but I’m alright. I missed you, are you coming home soon?” They were hopeful, it had been a long few days without their partner, and they were ready to curl up in his arms again. 

August paused for a second, closing his eyes so the tears wouldn’t fall. God he had to be strong right now, Ash couldn’t know, they just couldn’t. “Not- Not yet, Miracle. Please wait a little longer for me, okay? For right now, just let me tell you a few things.” 

There was a subtle hitch to his breath that Ash had caught, their stomach twisting in knots but they didn’t ask just yet. “You know I’ll wait for you forever, what’s on your mind, sunshine?” They leaned to the side, head dropping on August's pillow, which kicked up the familiar scent of cinnamon that lingered on all of his things. 

August smiled, hand coming around to press on the bleeding wound in his side. “How did I know you’d say that? I love you so much, Ash. So much I can't describe it. What can I do right now so you’ll know it’s true?”

Ash laughed softly, before they responded. “I already know it’s true, you tell me every day without fail. I love you too, more than all the stars in the sky~”

“God- More than all the stars? What did I do to deserve that?” August whispered, he was starting to feel cold all over and his vision was blurring. Maybe because he had started crying, but he wasn’t entirely sure. “We should get married. I wish we could right now.”

“We can get married as soon as you come home, love. We’ll go get the papers and everything, I’ll take your last name if you’d like and we can honeymoon by the sea.” Ash’s worry grew slightly from the strange way he spoke. Ash wasn’t used to the- Desperation in August’d voice. Was something terrible happening? “August are you okay?”

“In the nightstand there’s a box, would you grab it for me?” 

He’d avoided their question, and Ash’s worry only grew. But they leaned over and fished the box from the small table, balancing the small box on their knee. “Okay- I found it-”

Ash’s voice sounded farther then it did before, and August knew there wasn’t much time left, slumping over and clutching the phone to his ear. “Open the box, Ash. I’m- I’m sorry I can’t give it to you myself, but.. I want you to have it. You said you love me more than all the stars.. But- God- Ash i love you so much more than that.. So much more- You have to know that, you have to know. There aren’t enough words in the universe to describe how much I love you.”

“Baby what’s going on, you’re scaring me-” Ash’s voice came out in a whisper, but they opened the small box, gaze landing on the small ornate rose ring. Their breath hitched, carefully taking the object from the box. “August- It’s- Stunning.”

There was no response from the other end, they couldn’t hear his breathing anymore, nor the sound of his voice. “August? Love, are you there?” They pulled the phone from their ear and the call was still connected so they put the phone back to their ear. 

_“August?” _Ash could feel the sudden rush of tears when there was no response yet again, absolute silence from him, but the subtle siren sounds had grown louder till it was all they could hear on the other end. Sirens and that oh so deafening silence.__


End file.
